mew mew power: los caballeros oscuros
by dark-magic-660
Summary: la guerra contra deep blue termino y los cyniclones regresaron a su planeta, pero un nuevo mal surgira y el destino del universo estara en manos de las mew mew y de los cyniclones, pobran dejar el odio que se tenian por un fin en comun.
1. el sello roto

**Los cinco caballeros oscuros (una nueva guerra)**

Hace mucho tiempo el universo estaba lleno de sombras hasta que una misteriosa chica conocida como angel cat desterró al rey de las sombras a una dimensión alterna, y encerró, con un conjuro, a los sirvientes del rey sombrío. Lamentablemente uno de los sirvientes no fue destruido, su nombre deep blue, angel cat decidió dar su poder a cinco chicas del planeta tierra para detenerle, pero al hacerlo ella perdió sus poderes y deep blue la encerró en la dimensión del rey sombrío antes de que las chicas que poseían el poder de angel cat lo destruyeran y dejaran su energía en sus descendientes, las futuras mew mew

Lamentablemente deep blue no fue destruido y se unió a unos seres alienígenas conocidos como cyniclones, el fingió ser uno de ellos y le dijo que su deseo era reconstruir su planeta natal, las ambiciones de deep blue fueron detenidas por la nueva generación de mew mew power, aunque la líder de las mew mew casi pierde a la persona que amaba. Los cyniclones hicieron un tratado de paz con las mew mew y regresaron a su planeta para tratar de reconstruirlo.

Sin embargo esa guerra provoco que el sello de angel cat se rompiera y la energio de los otros cuatro sirvientes de la sombras despertara, además de eso el poder de deep blue aun seguía existiendo para algún día tomar su venganza ante aquella que le derroto, la mew mew power, Zoey Hanson.


	2. el regreso del caballero azul

**El regreso del caballero azul**

En un lugar lejano se llevaba acabo una reunión:

¿?: Lo encontraron.

¡!: No Dren.

Dren: maldición y golpeó la mesa en donde se encontraban, si el llega a…, las mew mew no podrán contra aquel rebelde, el supera mi poder, y además en este lugar nuestro poder como cyniclon desaparece, si el llega, recuperara su poder.

-: no te preocupes Dren, si llega kikki le derrotara

¡!: Lo que Tarb dice es cierto las mew mew son fuertes después de todo derrotaron a Deep Blue, estoy seguro que Bridget y las demás podrán detenerle

Dren: quisiera estar tan seguro como ustedes, Tarb y Sardon.

Un cyniclon apareció corriendo en dirección de los tres amigos

Cyniclon: señor, dirigiéndose a Sardon, lo hemos encontrado.

Dren: donde esta

Cyniclon: esta cerca del transportador

Dren: maldición y sale en la dirección en donde venia el cyniclon

Sardon: espera…

Dren: no hay tiempo, creíamos que vendría por los 6 del concilio, pero su objetivo principal es la tierra

Cyniclon: señor, el robo unos predásitos

Sardon: ¡que!, espera Dren, avisa a los otros 5 del concilio yo ayudare a Dren, vamos Tarb.

Mientras con Dren, el lego a una zona desierta:

Dren: ¿donde estas?, grita

(): Ja, ja, ja, ja, pero si es el falso héroe

Dren: sal Nam

Nam: vaya, eres impaciente, un cyniclon con unas largas y puntiagudas orejas, su piel es tan pálida que es casi blanca. También él tiene un cabello negro muy largo. Él cyniclon usa una larga, y blanca capa que llega bajo sus pies, y él usa unos shorts negros bajo esta capa., si tanto quieres morir que así sea y saca un tridente.

Después Dren saca sus espadas de dragón y le ataco pero Nam era mas fuerte y veloz y en uno de sus embestidas Nam lo agarro y de sus manos empezó a salir una esfera eléctrica con la cual golpeó a Dren

Dren: como es posible que tu puedas usar tus poderes.

Nam: eso es gracias al poder de los caballeros

Dren: entonces era verdad tu deseas el poder de los caballeros

Nam: así es lastima que no estarás para ver la muerte de tu amada, me pregunto quien te extrañará mas, la chica gato o tu prometida, muere Dren y le arroja otra esfera eléctrica

Dren: nooooo

El golpe llego y Dren cajo al suelo, y en su interior observaba sombras.

Dren: ¿donde estoy?

"-": que débil eres

Dren: esa voz, pero es imposible, tu estas muerto

"-": ja, ja, ja, ja, yo no estoy muerto, yo soy tu.

Dren: a que te refieres

"-": no puedo permitir que te mueras.

En la batalla Dren se levanta pero su ropa al igual que su pelo había cambiado ahora el llevaba una ropa de color azul cielo y su cabello era dorado y poseía unos ojos azules, su piel se empezó a pigmentar y sus espadas se volvieron una.

Nam: ¡Dren!

--: yo no soy Dren

Nam: ¿quien eres?

--: el caballero azul.

Nota: dejen sus opiniones, ya sea malas o buenas


	3. El juicio de Dren

**El juicio de Dren.**

En el anterior capitulo dren se transformo en el caballero oscuro y la batalla contra Nam empezaría.

Nam: ¿el caballero azul?, ya veo era verdad que Blue seguía vivo, me ahorras el trabajo de buscarte.

Caballero azul: así que conoces a mi verdadero ser.

Nam: quiero acerté un trato Blue.

: y que te ase cree que te quiero oír.

Nam: es sobre tu maestro Blak Shadow y los caballeros oscuros

Cab. Azul: sobre esos perdedores, ellos fueron encerrados por angel cat, pero ella no podría hacerlo si yo no los hubiera paralizado, ellos eran un estorbo para mis planes.

Nam: era cierto, tu los traicionasteis, lastima serias un gran aliado, pero ahora te tengo que matar.

Cab. Azul: adelante y se pone en guardia

Nam ataca con sus esferas eléctricas y el Caballero Azul las esquiva con mucha facilidad

y luego ataco con su espada con la cual atravesó el hombro de Nam

Nam: Haaaayyyyy

Cab. Azul: eso fue fácil e intenta quitar su espada pero se había atorado; pero que significa esto.

Nam: ja, ja, ja as caído en mi trampa, pronto llegara una tormenta y ambos moriremos

Cab. Azul: eso no lo creo y al lograr sacar su espada atraviesa el corazón de Nam, pero Nam se vuelve una especie de líquido café, como lodo.

Cab. Azul: otra trampa y observo cono el liquido empezaba a subir y hacerse duro, atrapando sus pies y parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Sardon y Tarb ya casi llegaban a la zona y veían como en el cielo se formaban nubes tormentosas

: si las tormentas son tan peligrosas como dice la mente de este cyniclon estoy en problemas, vaya al parecer se acercan tus amigos.

En el interior de Dren.

Dren: déjalos, no te atrevas a bañarlos, Deep Blue.

Cab. Azul: yo soy un protector

Deep Blue: pero yo soy maldad, pronto serás mío, cada vez que estés en problemas o tus amigos el caballero azul te ayudara, pero eso me acercara a tomar el control de tu cuerpo, y si tu mueres yo quedare libre, pero espero que no sea así, quiero ver la cara de esa gatita a ver que una persona que la amaba, le mate.

Afuera de su interior sus amigos habían llegado e intentaban despertar y liberar a Dren del lodo.

Sardon: esto es muy duro, despierta Dren

Dren: ¿que paso?

Tarb: ya despertaste, ahora ayúdanos a liderarte.

Después de un largo trabajo logran liderar a Dren y escapan, luego 5 hombres con largas capas blancas aparecieron

Sardon: asta que llegan

Tarb: son los otros cinco del concilio

Persona 1: buen trabajo ahora llevemos a Dren a un hospital

Persona 2: donde esta Nam

Sardon: escapo

Persona 3: eran 3 contra uno y no pudieron, dijo una chica

Dren: el quiere liberar a los caballeros oscuros, debemos advertir a las Mew mew y se desmaya

Persona 4: sus espadas donde están y las empieza a buscar asta encontrar la espada del caballero azul que se transforma en las espadas de dragón; esa espada…, dijo la chica

Persona 5: vámonos, y todos se retiran

Mientras tanto en el transportador un sujeto veía por última vez su planeta.

Sujeto: maldición, mi copia fallo, Dren sigue vivo, pero yo tango esto y saca una roca azul; muy pronto liberare a los caballeros y todos pagaran, ja, ja, ja.

Dren despertó y vio que los 6 del concilio estaban ahí

Persona 4: que sucedió Dren, vimos la espada de Deep Blue.

Dren: yo soy el, y baja la cabeza, por tristeza y arrepentimiento

Persona 3: así que Deep sigue vivo.

Persona 2: de ser así no tenemos muchas opciones

Dren: y la tierra, ya han mandado a alguien

Persona 1: aun no hemos decidido

Dren: que Nam es muy peligroso

Persona 5: no como tu, por eso el concilio te dará un juicio

Persona 6: ¡que!, sorprendido, el no es el enemigo

Persona 1: pero posee el espíritu de Deep blue, Sardón

Sardon: eso no justifica nada Xia

Persona 2: por tu antigua ayuda a la tierra…

Sardon: tu también Keny

Persona 3: el concilio te condena…

Sardon: Sakura

Persona 4: en una decisión de 5 contra 1

Sardon: por favor Mei

Persona 5: a…, libertad condicional, no podrás ir a la tierra por ningún motivo… y tendrás que decirnos si sientes que Deep Blue se libera, y si rompes la primera regla, el saco una pulsera y se acerco a Dren

Sardon: No lo hagas Yuki

Yuki: esta pulsera te convertirá en humano, y si regresas serás considerado un rebelde.


	4. Las Mew Mew Regresan

**Las Mew Mew Regresan**

Una chica con un cabello de color rojo oscuro y ojos café chocolate se encontraba corriendo para alcanzar a un chico con un cabello entre azul fuerte y negro y unos ojos negros. La chica se llamaba Zoey y el chico Mark, ellos 2 alguna vez se enfrentaron a los terribles cyniclones que deseaban conquistar el mundo con el poder de los predacitos, al morir el líder de los cyniclones las Mew Mew dejaron su trabajo de heroínas y los cyniclones que se volvieron buenos se marcharon.

Zoey se marcho a Londres con su novio Mark, ahora ella regreso a Tokio por un estraño presentimiento y decidió buscar a sus amigas mew mew. Zoey y Mark llegaron al café mew new pero al llegar vieron que el lugar se encontraba cerrado con un letrero que decía que los dueños regresarían en un mes, luego llamo a sus amigas pero todas estaban de viaje, excepto por Kikki y Lettuce. Ella no le dio importancia a su presentimiento y disfruto su regreso con su novio.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Tokio un vórtice de tiempo y espacio se abría dejando salir a un sujeto con largas orejas y un traje blanco, aquel que peleo con Dren.

Nam: por fin llegue, es hora de que las Mew Mew conozcan el verdadero poder de los ciniclones (de sus ropas saco un predacito)

En el aeropuerto 2 viejas amigas se encontraban;

-: Zakuro

Zakuro: Mint

Y en otro lugar del aeropuerto 2 jóvenes llegaban de su vuelo;

"": estas seguro de que detectaste la presencia de un predacito, Elliot (con preocupación)

Elliot: si Ryo

De regreso con Zoey que ahora estaba sola, ya que eran las 10 de la noche y debía regresar a su casa. De repente un ruido, hizo que se asustara y se acerco al lugar de donde se oyó el ruido y un gato salió asustado y asusto a la chica.

Zoey: solo era un gato (voltio y no se vio cuenta de la sombra que se acercaba)

Con Kikki y Letuce algo similar sucedía, ya que 2 sombras las seguían sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, lo cual sucedia con Zakuro y Mint.

Estas sombras vigilaban a las Mew mew esperando la orden de su creador.


End file.
